pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Smiths
The Smiths were a British rock band that existed from 1982 to 1987. Although they never really outside Britain breakthroughs, they are as highly influential for " Britpop "-Bands as Oasis , Suede and Radiohead considered. Contents * 1 Occupation ** 1.1 The band (1982-1987) ** 1.2 Other members * 2 Biography ** 2.1 The Smiths and The Netherlands * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 4 External links * 5 Further reading Occupation The band (1982-1987) * Morrissey : ( ps. Steven Patrick Morrissey): vocals , piano * Johnny Marr (ps John Martin Maher.): guitar , keys , harmonica * Andy Rourke : bass , cello * Mike Joyce : drums , backing vocals Other band members * Dale Hibbert: bass (1982-1983) * Craig Gannon: rhythm guitar (1986) * Ivor Perry: Guitar (1987) Biography At a time when the British music scene was dominated by synth bands, The Smiths made guitar pop in the tradition of The Byrds , coupled with the quintessential British character that previously had ensured that groups like The Kinks and The Jam in England were a lot more successful then beyond. The Smiths would befall the same fate. The seed for the link was made when John Maher (1965), who had already played in some local bands, in approaching the summer of 1982 decided Steven Morrissey (May 22, 1959) for cooperation. He knew the older Morrissey particular reputation: this somewhat otherworldly figure who had been chairman of the national New York Dolls -fan club would be a good copywriter. Morrissey then had a couple of times to the musicians life smelled: in the aftermath of the punk he was a singer in what is left of local heroes The nosebleeds, and he (unsuccessfully) auditioned with nationally known punks Slaughter & the Dogs . After this he had to do it again but with boring jobs and periods of the assistance . From his bedroom he remained however forging plans to become a famous pop star. Maher left introduce themselves at Morrissey through a mutual acquaintance and they proved good to get along: that same week she already wrote a handful of songs. The initial plan was to become a sort of songwriting duo for other artists, à la Leiber / Stoller (hitschrijvers for both their idol Elvis Presley ), but soon they decided to form his own band. Drummer Mike Joyce was recruited through an advertisement and initially wielded Dale Hibbert, a friendly sound that could provide their cheap studio time, the bass guitar. When Morrissey during a writing session with Maher's words "The Smiths" scribbled on a piece of paper and showed it to him, it immediately responded positively and the name of their band was fixed. The Morrissey / Maher / Hibbert / Joyce occupation recorded some demos, which eventually led to a contract for one single at London's Rough Trade label. After the first two performances and for recordings for the debut single became Hibbert, whose eccentric basslines not really seem to fit, put aside and replaced by Maher's childhood friend Andy Rourke. Around this time, Morrissey decided to drop his first name and Maher himself to call Johnny Marr - the latter to be confused with the drummer of The Buzzcocks prevent, also called John Maher. The driving force behind it was initial success of the group, like so many British artists, the famous DJ John Peel . After he took the group through the radio's attention, showed the reviaanse way Morrissey popidoolschap approached the store to many young people. Striking was that Smith haters how Morrissey eternal theme of the misunderstood adolescent treated as downright depressing experienced while Smiths admirers precisely the astute humor praised in the lyrics. That many such wisecracks originated from the work of writers like Shelagh Delaney , does little to alter that. Morrissey managed to play further into the spotlight by his controversial personality, but the main reason for the success of The Smiths remains the consistent quality of their music. The first single, Hand in Glove, performed well in the alternative lists but did not list the mainstream; second single This Charming Man contrast, and a hit series of 17 Top 50 Quotes began. The band maintained a high rate of speed in both recording after, it was not unusual that in a year four singles (with unique B-sides) and an LP appeared, while there was toured extensively in Britain, Ireland and America. Outside these areas, the band never really broke through, which can be mainly attributed to lack of interest of the band itself, coupled with the inability of the small Rough Trade to operate internationally. The fact that the somewhat paranoid Morrissey and Marr no decision would be taken by others and therefore never been a manager tolerated, did not help. In 1986, Rourke was briefly put out of the group because his heroin made him unworkable. His replacement was Craig Gannon, but Rourke was back in the band within a few weeks. Gannon moved to rhythm guitar and was again fired at the end of 1986. His contribution to the discography was limited to two singles and the live album Rank. The group released four studio albums. In particular, The Queen Is Dead from 1986 is in best-album-all-time lists in high esteem. Morrissey and Marr themselves with the public disagree, and both prefer the more ambitious transition album Strangeways, Here We Come ( 1987 ). Morrissey: "Some things we did are not as good as one she remembers generally The Queen Is Dead is our masterpiece.. I should know, I was there. I brought the sandwiches. " Strangeways was the last album they Rough Trade were contractually due. The band had to EMI signed, but before they could get to work there (and before Strangeways in the shop was) the band fell apart under mysterious circumstances. Johnny Marr was after recording the last LP for a short vacation in the United States when in the UK music magazine NME message appeared as Marr would have left the band. Morrissey responded furiously when this would Marr who apparently knew nothing, have yet decided to pull the plug. The trifle, which has never been satisfactorily explained, would provide a long bitter election between the two former band members; However, everyone would agree that the musical differences that grew between the two, together with the huge workload, the band still would have broken it. Morrissey tried just to continue the relationship with Ivor Perry as a replacement for Marr, but this was after a few practice sessions spoke. Mike Joyce announced this to have them in plenty, and Morrissey, and Rourke threw the towel in the ring. The Smiths Morrissey began after a long, moody solo career. Marr has worked on a reputation as a session musician since 1987, but also from 1989 to 1992 played in The The and the Pretenders and dealt with Electronic (1989-2000), a guitar / synthesizerduo with New Orders Bernard Sumner. Although they've done some gigs Electronic not so much a real band but rather a hobby project, which was mainly engaged when New Order paused. Along with Brian Ferry he made of "Money Changes Everything" (instrumental Smiths song) 'The Right Stuff'. Ferry had a hit with it in 1988. Currently Marr keeps himself busy with his own band, Johnny Marr & The Healers and plays into Modest Mouse and The Cribs. Andy Rourke and Mike Joyce saved the session musicians path, and have (often together) played for a whole row of musicians, including Sinead O'Connor , Buzzcocks, and The Pretenders . A lawsuit between Joyce and Morrissey and Marr, on the other hand over distribution of royalties has severely poisoned the atmosphere between the band members. In 1996, Joyce was vindicated, when he was awarded £ 1.5 million. Marr has paid his share, but Morrissey refuses and has meanwhile raised the matter with the European Court. The Smiths and the Netherlands The Smiths occurred only once in the Netherlands: on April 21, 1984 in the Meervaart in Amsterdam. They nevertheless a popular cult band in the Netherlands were evident from the fact that they were contracted in 1987 as headlining Pinkpop ; however, that action was canceled. The singles Panic, Bigmouth strikes again and Girlfriend in a coma kicked in the Netherlands to modest chart listings. Discography Albums Singles All albums and singles before 1992 were released by Rough Trade; then by WEA (which bought the entire catalog in that year). In the Netherlands , the records were released by Megadisc, but sometimes with all markings and logos of Rough Trade. Radio 2 Top 2000 * Category:British rock band Category:New wave band Category:Indie Group